The present invention relates to door handle assemblies and, more particularly, to vehicular door handle assemblies.
Until recently, door handle assemblies for vehicles have been principally mechanical devices whose sole function was to open the door of the vehicle. A typical door handle would include a handle portion, which is coupled to a latching mechanism, and a base about which the handle portion pivots to either latch or unlatch the latching mechanism. In addition, the base included a lock cylinder which is actuated by a key to lock or unlock the latching mechanism.
More recently, some vehicles have incorporated electrical components into the door or door handle assemblies to provide a key-less locking and/or unlocking device. The locking device may be operable in response to a keypad located at the door or a key fob carried by a driver or passenger of the vehicle. Passive entry systems have also been developed that are responsive to approach by a driver of the vehicle, whereby the system detects a signaling device held or carried by the approaching driver and automatically unlocks the door or doors of the vehicle. Such locking devices and systems function in connection with an antenna placed at the vehicle. The antenna may receive a signal from a remote device and operate a locking system or other system of the vehicle in response to the signal. Use of such an antenna allows the locking device to be adapted to permit remote unlocking of the vehicle, which is particularly useful in extreme weather conditions or in low light conditions, especially where safety may be a concern.
Therefore, the present invention, which provides illumination of the finger cup area of the handle assembly, provides even further enhanced vehicle security, especially in low light conditions.